A shinobi's compassion
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: We all know how Naruto turned out being an orphan, but what if someone had come to take him in at an early age. What if the Hokage couldn't turn him away, how would Naruto turn out? Smart Naruto, Gray Naruto, Strong Nauto. NarutoXHinata, OcX?
1. A shinobi's arrival

**A/n: Hey guys, I know its been a long time, and I know its weird to be posting this late in summer, but I can assure you that you'll be seeing a lot more post from me. Now that I have my inspiration back, but until further noticed the only other story not on hiatus will be the half witch, which should get a new chapter on Friday if I'm lucky. Without further adue, the story!**

It was a dark night in the village of Konohagakure, in more ways than one. The moon's light dulled upon the once proud village, as if a sign of divine disapproval at the actions of its inhabitants tonight. 5 years ago, Konoha was the first and strongest ninja village to exist, its power unmatched from a combination of its well known and talented clans, and the leadership of their fourth hokage, the yellow flash minato namikaze. Unfortunately, everything changed the night everyone in konoha knew with hatred, the attack of the 9 tailed fox, the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Through means few people still alive were aware of, the kyuubi was released from its host before attacking anything and everything within the village. Hundreds upon hundred of lives were lost, and in order to stop the menace plaguing his village, the fourth hokage sacrificed his life to seal the kyuubi into its new host, a newborn child. The fourth's last wish was for the child to be treated as a hero, something that his predecessor, the third hokage, tried to accomplish. However, it was all in vain.

For the villagers were at this time, chasing the new host of the nine tailed fox, a young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Fear was clear on the young child's face as he ran forward, not once looking back towards his chasers. What reason was the boy chased you ask? It was the day of the nine tailed fox's defeat. A night full of sake, celebration and fun for the civilians.

It was however, the bane of the young child's existence, as every time this time came around, waited a beating or attack directed towards him. This day however, was especially violent, as the villagers chased him with pitchforks and two by fours, even some of the ninja had joined the fight. They had cornered the poor boy into a corner, evil grins covering their faces as they prepared to end him. "Time to finish what the 4th hokage started, demon!" And with that the leader swung his two-by-four towards the child's head while they all waited for the sound of the blow.

It never came.

As everyone looked up, they saw a man in his early 20s with his hand stopping the plank. The faint moonlight gave his raven black hair a soft glow to it, his attire a black trench coat along with shinobi style shorts. The most interesting feature of him though, were his eyes. They were a cool gray, almost similar to an uchiha's.

To a civilian, who saw only the fact his eyes were half lidded, as if tired or bored. The shinobi however, saw eyes filled with rage and aggression, putting them on guard. "So. Who here sees what I see.." He'd ask through a soft yawn, staring at the mob with well hidden hate.

"A group trying to enact justice on this demon before you rudely interrupted!" Shouted the villager who was stopped by his block. He'd turn to the young child, who flinched at his gaze before he turned back. "I don't see a demon anywhere.. Only a brat.." He'd state bluntly, his answer angering most of the crowd.

Before anyone could respond however, the odd gray eyed man twisted the attacker's wrist suddenly, breaking it. As the civilian tried to cry out however, the man slammed his knee into the civilians stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As if that wasn't enough, the man slammed the civilians head into the nearest brick wall before letting his head fall into the puddle below, letting him drown as the civilians blood spilt into the water. They all looked towards the man in horror, even the ninja of the group were hesitant to react before running towards him.

The first ninja grabbing his kunai from his pouch before charging at the mysterious man's stomach with the blade. The man would only smirk before redirecting the blade into the wall, while the ninja tried to remove the kunai from the wall, the man grabbed his chin and temple before jerking the ninja's head to the side, snapping his neck. Suddenly, as the next ninja tried to charged him from behind, the man would only suck his teeth before a short sword appeared in his hands. The man then turned around with the short sword in his hands as the ninja stopped suddenly, a thin line of red appearing on his neck before he hit the ground, blood spilling from his neck. Seeing his comrades dead on the ground, the third ninja roared before going through hand seals.

"KATON: FIREBALL JUTSU!" He'd yell as he would launch a fireball towards the man, catching him by surprise. "Ohchristnuggets!" He'd yelp in surprise before grabbing the young boy before jumping up to the roof. He'd look down to see the shaking boy in his arms before smiling, tilting Naruto's head to face him.

"Easy now kid.. Just stay calm and stay here.." He'd state before jumping down, the ninja waiting before lodging his kunai into the man's shoulder. The man would grunt before glaring at the ninja, who suddenly lost his courage, a quiet hissing sound was heard a dark spot formed on the ninja's pants. "Not bad... My turn though!" The man said, forming a fist in his free hand before punching the ninja in the gut, the fist breaking through the ninja's stomach before exiting his back, his eyes widening his shock before they became dull and lifeless.

The remaining members of the mob had either ran or remained frozen, unable to comprehend what just happened. "Whelp.. Better start running" Stated the man with a sick grin. With that the mob dispersed as he jumped back to Naruto, patting his head gently. "Oi kid, you alright..?" He'd ask as Naruto looked up to see him, the anger gone from his eyes, replaced by kindness as he gave the child a small smile.

"Y-yea... But what's your name?" The man's smile only grew as he looked to Naruto. "Names Zash... Zash Tsukuru, and you?" Naruto returned the smile. "Names Naruto Uzumaki, The future hokage! Dattebayo!"

Zash only chuckled at the child's catchphrase before his grin dropped, fully aware of the blades to his neck. "What do you want" He'd state blankly, not even bothering to turn to face them. Naruto looked to see who held blades to his neck. The men wore sleeveless flak jackets, along with arm guards, and black pants. Yet the most notable feature, was their porcelain animal mask, one of a cat and the other of a crow.

"You are coming with us for the murder of a civilian and 3 chunin level ninja." Naruto got ready to defend his savior before Zash stopped him smiling. "It'll be alright Naruto, really" He'd state before getting up, dropping his weapon before offering his hands out. And with that, the ninja grabbed his hands before disappearing off.

 **A/n: I'd like to thank my beta, Reno of the Troik, for proof-reading this chapter, you've been a big help, and I feel that chapter would be trash without you. Tune in next time where Zash has to face the council, will things work out in his favor? Find out next time.**

 **Also: Should Zash be paired with..**

 **Anko**

 **Kurenai**

 **Hana**

 **Yuugao**

 **A special surprise.**

 **Answers will be counted both in the review and on the poll. I appreciate all of your comments on how to make the story better and the praise you all give me, though I really don't deserve**


	2. A shinobi's Trial

Chaos. That was the only word that could describe the council room. The civilian council continued to voice their rage at the Hokage. "HOKAGE-SAMA, THIS MANIAC MUST BE EXECUTED, HE MURDERED 4 PEOPLE TONIGHT WITHOUT EVEN A SHRED OF REMORSE" Seemed to be a common complaint from the civilians as the Hokage smoked his pipe.

The Shinobi seemed to be much more calm, yet were murmuring to themselves in curiosity. The Hokage looked down at Zash, a stone-like expression on both their faces as they tried to analyze each other. The Hokage tried to analyze Zash, trying to read him, figure out his game in all of this. On the flip side, Zash was trying to analyze the Hokage, he seemed too calm to be actually ready to punish him. "Explain yourself boy, we will hear your side of the story" The Civilian council screeched in anger at this choice, yet chose to shut up once his KI leaked out towards them.

"Well Hokage-sama, I was strolling through the village of Konoha on personal business. As I walked a young child ran by me only to be chased by a mob. In my curiosity I followed to find him being chased into the alleyway when the apparent leader of the mob yelled out "Time to die demon" I then knew that the boy was a Jinchuuriki and I saved him" He'd finish nodding his head before a rather plump civilian jumped up from his seat. "Why save that demon brat! He's nothing but troub-" He said not a word more as he found a kunai lodged deep in his neck. He hit the floor, struggling for a good 5 minutes as he clawed the kunai fiercely, before ultimately dying of blood loss.

The whole room looked in surprise as that came not from any of the Shinobi, nor even the Hokage. Zash smirked, his hand outstretched before he placed it back into his hands. "I'm impressed, he lasted a while" They decided to ignore it for now, though the civilians were a bit more intimidated.

"Well, seeing as you actually saved the village… I will chalk it up to vigilantism and let you off with a warning. Before I dismiss this meeting does anyone else have something to add?" Before anything could be said, Zash raised his hand once more, a small grin on his face this time. "Actually… Hokage-sama, as I said I was here on personal business. My Name is Zash, but you know me better as the mortal shinigami" Every Shinobi in the room went on edge. Whoever wasn't aiming a kunai at him had their hands formed for jutsu, only to be stopped by the Hokage, though he was as equally tense.

"Seems I'm known here as well…" He'd mutter in slight surprise from the hostile actions. He was currently registered as an S-ranked village-less mercenary, his specialty being ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. The worst part, in his countless victims, always laid the symbol of the shinigami carved into their chest. "What business do you have here mercenary" Came the calculated voice of the hyuga, who was currently scanning his body for any more weapons.

"Easy, I wish to adopt the Jinchuuriki" This time both sides went into outrage. Unlike the civilians, the Shinobi were outraged at the fact that he came into their village to do something they had been attempting for years. The Hokage slammed his cane into the floor, causing silence all around. He'd leak his killer intent towards Zash, looking down at him with a calculated look.

"And what makes you think I would let you do so? You seem to be aware of our rules, so you know why Naruto Uzumaki cannot be adopted" Despite the Hokage's better judgment, a law was passed to prevent people from taking advantage of Naruto's inheritance, a law was passed that prevented him from being adopted. It was Zash's turn to glare. He'd release his own killer intent, it wasn't nearly as strong as the Hokage's, yet it was enough to put the clan heads in a state of horror. The civilian council were either vomiting, passing out, or going into a state of hysteria from the two sources.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am fully aware of the laws of this village, as I am with all villages I visit. I am ALSO aware of its loophole." Hiruzen's eyes went wide, the only thing he could not prevent was if one of the Uzumaki clan came for him, that would mean… "YOUR AN UZUMAKI!?" Yelled the head of the inuzuka clan in surprise. Zash looked to her with a small smile before nodding.

"Yes, though not by blood. My adoptive father was an Uzumaki" Hiruzen groaned in irritation, this was bound to lead to his worst fear, paperwork. He'd take a puff from his pipe, looking at the boy's face for any ulterior motive. Unable to find any, he sighed in defeat. "I will work out the paperwork, but under the condition that you become an official Shinobi of the leaf village."

Zash thought heavily about this, this meant if he said yes, he'd be tied to a village for good, ultimately leading to a huge monetary problem for his career. '...Anything to repay my debt…' He'd think to himself. He'd sigh before nodding, as the Anbu released his arms, letting him leave at his leisure. He walked out to only to feel something cling to his leg. He looked down to see Naruto clutching his leg tightly in worry, causing Zash to chuckle softly. "Relax, I'm here to stay Naruto, for you…" He'd state calmly, much to the boy's confusion. "Wha... What do you mean?" The boy looked up in confusion at Zash. He would only tousle his hair with a smile. "I'm going to adopt you…"

Omake: Zash Lector.

The door slammed open as a dark silhouette formed in the doorway. He was walked in by Anbu to what seemed to be the oddest sight in Konoha history. Zash walked into the room, a blank expression on his face as normal, yet what grabbed the people's attention was his attire. He was restrained in a straight jacket, though he showed no sign whatsoever of struggling. What lay on his face was a mask covering the entire lower side of his face.

"Hello Clarisse..." He'd state calmly as the rest of the council stared blankly at him. "Umm, Crow… Why is he in a straight jacket?" The Hokage asked, mainly confused on why he had just called the entire council Clarisse. "His personal request Hokage-sama. He said and I quote 'It will be the funniest record to ever go down in Konoha's history.' So, Neko decided we should play along."

Crow stated blankly as Hisashi raised a brow. "And, the mask?" He'd ask bluntly as Neko turned away from the crowd. "He... Bit me in the struggle, said it would add to the effect" The Shinobi stared oddly at him, not sure if they should feel intimidated, disgusted, horrified, or all three.

"This is the idiot who murdered 3 Chunin?" A councilman on the civilian side snorted in mock as Zash turned to him, shutting him up quickly. "Do you know what happened to the last man to mock me..? I ate his liver, with a side of beans… And a nice canteen…" He'd state before giving what sounded like a chopped up hiss, leaving everyone in the room officially creeped out.

He was let go on the condition he was to never set foot in the council room, ever again.


	3. A shinobi's Challenge

_Everyone will die_. That was the grim thought running through Zash Tsukuru's head as he leaped upon the buildings of the village, an enraged look in his eyes as he searched around. What was the reason he was enraged? Because somebody had broken the number one cardinal rule set by Zash. You, do not harm, Naruto Uzumaki..

 ** _5 hours later_**

It was a relatively peaceful day in the village of Konoha. The villagers were up bright and early to sell their wares, the children ran about and played in the streets. As the calm morning of village played itself out, a young blonde haired boy walked through the streets with his guardian, chuckling loudly.

"Zash-Ni-san! Its this way!" Yelled the young uzumaki as Zash yawned, he had been up for a solid 12 hours cleaning and another half hour helping naruto get dressed and prepared for the day. To say he was tired would be a large understatement. "I'm coming I'm coming" He'd chuckle watching the little ball of energy move through the crowds, ignoring the glares of the villagers.

'Such a resilient kid..' Is what was going through Zash's mind before he bumped into someone mid thought. "OOF! Hey why don't you watch where you- Oh, my apologies Yugao-Chan" Said Zash with an apologetic bow. The woman simply chuckled before returning the bow.

Yugao was one of the few people who didn't necessarily 'fear' Zash, though she had to admit she was a bit unnerved. The two since then had been chatting and meeting with Naruto over a bowl of ramen, so much so Zash had managed to gain a well hidden crush on the purple haired woman. "Not a problem Zash-kun.. What are you doing here though, I figured you'd be inside watching Naruto.." Yugao raised a brow before noting the blonde haired tot now hugging Zash's leg with a chuckle. "Hi Yugao-san!"

Naruto beamed at the woman, she was one of the few people who tried to help Naruto before Zash arrived. She would do everything from get him new and fresh clothes, to offering him places to hide whenever he was chased. The woman giggled at the adorable 5 year old clutching the man's leg. Zash would blush before clearing his throat, catching the purple haired woman by surprise. "S-so Yugao.. I was wondering if you would like to.. Go on a... y-you know..." He'd stutter nervously, the red on his cheeks evident as Naruto laughed.

Yugao giggled at his stuttering before kissing his cheek gently "I'm free Friday" She smile before walking off, leaving a blushing Zash and a laughing Naruto. "You like her you like her!" The 5 year old chanted in a sing song voice as Zash growled playfully, picking up his ward before giving him a gentle noogie.

"Enough out of you my little rain drop!" He'd grin, the child giggling madly. "Zash Tsukuru." Zash raised a brow, turning to see A familiar raven haired anbu standing behind him. "Oh, hello Crow" Zash greeted calmly.

Though not particularly on the best terms, Zash could say he at least spoke friendly with the sharigan wielder. He wasn't necessarily bad, just a bit strange to him. "What's up?" Zash asked curiously, letting his ward onto the ground as Crow continued. "The hokage asked me to bring you to his office as soon as possible. Naruto is allowed to be there as well if you would prefer." Crow stated as Zash nodded.

"Thanks Crow, I'd prefer that option" He'd nod thankfully as the three went off to the Hokage's office.  
_

The Hokage stood at his desk, glaring fiercely at the enemy that seemed to be the bane of all kage before him... Paperwork. He was about to reluctantly start until he noticed the presence of Crow, who had returned with Zash and Naruto as requested. "Ah, thank you Crow, you may leave now" The Anbu nodded before jumping out the window. Deciding to ignore the fact that Crow was possibly dead Zash turned to the Hokage.

"So old man, what can I do for you" He said casually leaning back on the wall. Zash had a very complicated relationship with the konoha council, which included the countless deaths of civilian council members due to various loopholes he finds in the law, and constant and constant irritation of the shinobi for his own amusement. Though of all the council, the hokage was the only one he liked, let alone had respect for. That being said, he still had his reputation to uphold.

"Lets cut to the chase Zash my boy.. Today is the day." Zash's eyes widened at the hokage's words, since the month began he was preparing for his shinobi evaluation test. If all went well today, he would be an official shinobi by the day's end. ".. When do I start!?" Zash exclaimed in excitement as the Hokage stood up smirking.

"Right now.. Naruto will be watched by my assistant.." The woman by the Hokage's desk nodded in agreement as Zash stared uneasy at her. There were very few people Zash would ever trust with Naruto, she was not one. ".. Naruto, be good while im gone alright? I'll be back before sundown." The young boy frowned but nodded. He didn't like being separated from his guardian for very long, but this was clearly important to him.

"I will Zash nii-san. Now make sure you kick their butts today! Dattebayo!" The boy flashed his guardian a grin, who only returned it before getting up, following the Hokage with a rather large smile. 'For Naruto... For you, otou-san"

Zash stood in in the center of the arena, calmly stared about, several civilians and ninja watching in the crowd as he kept a rather calm expression. He stared ahead as the hokage stood in to the sides. "Citizens and Ninja of Konoha, we are here today for the ranking of Zash Tsukuru, a former Ame ninja. As the standard.. Zash will fight 4 waves of 5 genin, 4 chunin, 3 jonin and 1 anbu. Whichever wave beats him is where he will be placed.. Though if he beats our Anbu, then he will be placed as an Anbu captain.. There will be no fatal or career ending blows, or else the consequences shall be severe.. So without further a-due. We shall begin" There was a loud cheer as 10 genin walked into the arena all holding various weapon. There was a long silence as Zash glared them down, waiting for them to strike.

The first 3 dashed at Zash at once as he only smirked, analyzing his opponents carefully. The first aimed a punch towards Zash face, only for him to move his head to the side, sending his foot into the genin's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Faster than Zash could predict the second was at his side sending a fist towards him. Luckily, his reflexes kicked in as Zash jumped to the second genin's side. As the genin punched his comrade in the face, Zash sent his knee into the man's stomach, letting both genin fall to the ground with a thud.

The third one charged from behind in a much more loud style than second companion, much to the disappointment of Zash. He aimed his kunai towards Zash's back, only for Zash to grab his wrist mid stab. The former rain nin would then roundhouse kick the poor genin in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

The next two genin reluctantly steeled their nerves, rushing at Zash in tandem as they appeared at his side. "Lightning release: Lightning bullet jutsu!" Both spat bullets of electricity at Zash, who jumped upward, leaving the two bullets to collide. Both genin jumped back before looking around in confusion at Zash's location, only for him to reveal himself by slamming his heal into the 4th genin's head, knocking him unconscious in one blow. Before his friend could react however, Zash sent his fist directly into the final genin's face, sending him flying a good 5 feet before he hit the ground, holding his face in pain.

Next came a chunin, who dashed at Zash with a kunai in hand. Zash only smirked before a kunai materialized in his hands. He'd block the Chunin's kunai before locking his leg with the Chunin's, pulling back as the poor lad fell flat on his back. As if to add insult Zash stomped on the Chunin's stomach, incapacitating him as Zash chuckled.

"Well at least you guys actually managed to tou-" His gloat was interrupted by a brush of wind as a chunin appeared a few feet away from him, a warm feeling following a stinging on his cheek as he put his hand to the spot. He'd look at his hand before he gave an annoyed grunt at the sight. Blood. "I see... Now I have to be serious.." He'd state, sticking his kunai into his pocket. He'd stick his hands out as two twin katana materialized in them, a dragon's mouth style hilt and pitch red blade on each. "Sword art: Vital slash.." He'd appear behind the chunin, a loud grunt coming from the poor chunin as he fell to the ground, his joints cut deeply.

Zash was starting to get bored, so far he had been lacking a challenge so far. The jonin had yet to arrive so he had observed the crowd. So far the civilians seemed irritated he had made it so far relatively unscratched, them hoping to see him get crushed by the will of fire. 'Pfft, yea good luck with that' He'd think to himself, noting the shinobi were fairly impressed, mainly at his kenjutsu style and skills.

However, his thoughts were on the hokage mainly. He had thought highly of the hokage, being one of the few people not to treat his ward like garbage. However... His eyes widened when he noticed a familiar face running to the hokage's side, his assistant. ""Hokage-sama! I was blind sided while watching the Uzumaki child! Naruto was kidnapped!"


	4. A Shinobi's Rage

**Now it's been a while since I watched Naruto, so I'm not really entirely sure how the Anbu squads are set up, I am just going to assume they are set up like Genin teams, a group of three with a squad leader, if anyone knows whether this is wrong or not please let me know via pc. On an unrelated note… Wow, this story became much more successful much more quickly then I was prepared for... I thank you all for the support you've given me, you are amazing fans and I hope the progress continues for a long time.**

The village was set onto high alert. Whoever wasn't searching for the young Uzumaki was told to stay in-doors. The ninja were going to great lengths to find him as they searched high and low, even the Anbu were out looking. However, nobody had nearly been searching as much as the Uzumaki's enraged guardian.

Zash Tsukuru only saw red as he dashed throughout the streets of konoha. He had been searching for 5 hours without rest, looking desperately for his ward. "NARUTO! NARUTO!" He'd yell loudly, panic clear in his eyes. He suddenly flinched as he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He quickly turned around only to sigh in relief, it was only Yugao.

"Calm down Zash. I'm as scared for Naruto-Kun as you are... But panicking won't solve anything and you know it" She'd state, calming Zash down as he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he calmed down. He hadn't notice how tired he was until now. "Your right, I just wished that I at least how a clue to where I was running to-" They were interrupted by laughing in the alleyway; five ninjas clearly well past their limit in drinks were talking amongst each other.

It was not that fact alone however, that caught the two Shinobi's attention. It was what they said, that sent Zash past the point of no return. "I can't believe how easy it was to ambush the Hokage's assistant. We actually caught the Uzumaki brat!" Zash had needed about 3 seconds to process what had just happened, and why.

On the 1st second, he comprehended that now he had a lead on who had kidnapped his rain drop.

On the 2nd second, he was disgusted that fully trained ninja were involved in the kidnapping of a 5 year old child.

On the 3rd second, he thought of every way he could make these monsters suffer...

"It was too easy! It's a good thing that his guardian was gone. Can you imagine if he was there?" The ninja laughed, they had managed to knock out the Hokage's assistant and kidnap Naruto Uzumaki for their employers. Whatever they did from there with the boy was none of the Ninja's concern. "Yea, Zash would probabl-" He'd freeze mid-sentence, confusing his companions until they froze as well.

The killer intent was… Soul crushing, a cold rush of air filling the alley as they lost control of their breath. Their blood running cold as they slowly turned to the alleyway's opening. Zash stood there as a silhouette, a creepy smile on his face as he summoned his katanas, still covered in dried blood as he chuckled calmly. "Oh no please, by all means... Please. Give me some ideas..."

The next 10 minutes were filled with screams. The entire village freezing as they heard the bone chills screams of agony and pain from the 5 Chunin. It became obvious to Yugao as she watched just how violent Zash became when Naruto was at stake. "Wait... What are you doing with that for..! No, no please don-AAAAAH" The ninja's masculine voice became a shrill and feminine screech as Yugao winced. This is why; you do not mess with Naruto Uzumaki.

"ZASH NI-SA-" His voice was cut off as they put a gag over his mouth, muffling his screams as the poor boy thrashed around, scared for his life. The room housing the kidnapped Jinchuuriki was a large dark room, only lit by a single fading light bulb. Three men stood in front of Naruto, the headbands signaling they were indeed ninja, Jonin by the looks of it. In the center of a room sat a small table, two men sitting at opposite ends as they discussed what to do with their captive.

"Did Kiri reply on their offer for a jinchuuriki..?" The apparent ring leader asked, ignoring the screaming and thrashing child in the corner as he stroked his snow white beard. "Yea, check out their offer." His partner said, handing the message to his partner in crime, his eyes widened from shock. "QUIET BRAT WE'RE DOING BUSINESS!" One of the Jonin shouted, kicking Naruto in the stomach, turning his muffled screams into a whimper. "This better be worth it you two... You know that new guy is looking for this demon brat." Said the Jonin, the civilians rolling their eyes. "Please, you're Jonin and there are 3 of you. What could happen?" He'd chuckle along with his partner, convinced they were safe... Oh how wrong they were.

The door flew across the floor, eyes of hate and anger piercing everyone except the young boy, who only looked up in surprise and relief. "Who wants to die first...?" Zash stated, staring at the group of ninja hatefully. The tension in the room was thick, so much so one could cut it with a knife. "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR! KILL HIM!"

The first Jonin ran forward, a kunai in hand as Zash blocked with his sword. The Jonin would grab several senbon from his pocket using his free hand, jumping back before throwing them at Zash. He'd run to the side before reappearing behind the Jonin, grabbing him by the neck before twisting his neck backwards, breaking the Jonin's neck. In a fit of rage, he'd j*** the head up, ripping it clean off the body. The Jonin were in total shock, so much so they failed to notice Zash reappear behind them. The second Jonin turned around only for Zash to slash his midsection, leaving a silence that filled the room.

The ninja's eyes became lifeless by the second as he fell to the ground, or at least, half of him. His upper body fell backwards, leaving his legs to stand on their own before following shortly. The final Jonin turned to Zash, raising his swords as he glared at him, enraged at the deaths of his partners. "I'm going to kill you right in front of your little brat you filth!"

The two Ninja's blades clashed violently, sparks flying as the Jonin's screams of rage filled the room. Meanwhile, a much calmer, yet still enraged Zash only returned the blows before slashing himself, both men attacking violently. Zash Shunshined to the Jonin's side as his opponent slashed forward. If Zash hadn't jumped back, he would have been missing the upper half of his skull. "Tch" Zash simply grunted at the rather deep cut, which appeared Just above his left eye, the blood causing him to close it, leaving his vision handicapped.

He'd toss his sword to the side only for his opponent to do the same. Both men sending punches towards the others face, only for them both to land and send each other flying in the opposite direction. Both slid across the ground growling as Zash panted, holding his arm as he looked towards his opponent. So far his condition was rather bad, deep cuts along his waist and face, not to mention a severed deep gash along his sword arm. Zash however, was doing no better, only able to use one eye while various cuts littered his entire body.

However, there was a sight that drove Zash over the limit. Naruto, injured and bruised, watching him with worry and fear. Zash growled violently as a fire burned in his eyes, his opponent starting to stand up as Zash went through several hand seals. "Yin release... SWORD OF THE LIGHTNING GOD!" Zash got off the ground running, a lightning bolt shaped sword appearing in his hands as he charged at his opponent. His opponent ran forward as well, grabbing his sword before raising it, ready to kill as both men approached, thrusting their blades forward.

A silence filled the room for the longest time. Zash had successfully stabbed the Jonin in the chest, the look of defiance etched onto his opponents face as he fell, the life fading from his eyes. That is not what horrified Naruto however. What horrified him… Was the sword impaled into Zash's stomach and exiting his back. "... Well then..." Were the only words to escape Zash's lips as he fell to his knees.

Naruto's muffled scream echoed throughout the room seeing Zash impaled in the stomach. Zash doubled over in pain, he had secured Naruto safely, that much he could confirm. Though, it did not help that he was bleeding to death. He'd cut his young ward free before smiling weakly, only to pass out from blood loss. Naruto stood there, horrified at sight of his guardian dying. Before he could react however, one of the civilians had approached the body. "You MORON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR PROFITS? THOSE NINJA COST A FORTUNE, AND YOU JUST WALTZ IN AND RUINED OUR PLANS!" The Civilian yelled as he slammed his foot against Zash's back as he lay there, not moving whatsoever.

"DONT JUST LAY THERE YOU FREAK LOVER! DO US A FAVOR AND DIE!" He'd yell before grabbing the Jonin's sword from earlier, raising it as he prepared to decapitate Zash. So many emotions ran through the 5 year olds mind, but seeing the sword raised to kill the man who took him in, treated him like the child he was, who cared for him, allowed him to settle on one emotion, rage. He'd grab a kunai from earlier before running at the man at a surprising speed, screeching before thrusting the kunai into the man's heart. The civilian looked down in shock, looking to see an enraged Naruto as he muttered softly... "M...Monster..." And with that, the man fell backwards, dead.

The door once again slammed open, Neko running in with several Anbu only to be surprised by the sight, two other Anbu ran to capture the remaining civilian while Neko recognized the body next to Naruto as Zash. She gasped in surprise before running to him in worry and fear. "Zash-sama, wake up! You can't die, Naruto-kun needs you!" She'd yell in desperation, taking a blood pill before popping it into his mouth, hearing a gulp which calmed her nerves. "N...Neko-chan... Is it too late to postpone?"

Though nobody could see under the mask, shock was evident. She turned to Zash to see him smiling lightly; he would live, but still needed medical attention. She chuckled gently; putting him over her shoulder as Naruto smiled brightly, Zash would be ok. "Come on then, Zash-kun... Let's get you to the hospital" And with that, she and Naruto headed off to get Zash to the hospital.


	5. A shinobi's Favor

**A/n: A little less description this time around, but mainly because this time around its merely setting up the next chapter. So far the love for this story has been... Really surprising. Im amazing people truly like this story, and because of that I genuinely try to do my best to update and put effort into the story. You all are amazing fans and I cant thank you all enough.**

The _eternal rain of Amegakure fell on the stone path as the people worked, rebuilding their homes with a rather happy tune. The infamous civil war had finally ended, and the village had been recovered nicely. The buildings, for the most part, had been repaired and those still alive after the war had been recovering nicely._

 _This was being overseen by the 'Lady Angel' Of Amegakure, Konan. The Lady Angel walked through the streets rather quickly, giving those who greeted her a quick nod, heading towards a large tower. She'd hop towards the nearest rooftop before being stopped by the crying of an infant._

 _She'd stop atop the building, moving her cloak to reveal the small child in her arms. She'd shush the child gently, an orange nailed thumb gently stroking its cheek as it calmed down, simply whimpering in her arms. As she quieted the child, she was well aware of the approaching figure behind her, yet was also aware he posed no threat._

 _"Pein-Sama" She'd state calmly, her eyes never turning away from the infant. The orange haired figure, Pein, showed no surprise she knew he was there, as if a given thanks to her skill. He did however; raise an eyebrow at the child in her arms. "And since when were you-" "I wasn't, you of all people would have known if I was." She interrupts, blushing ever so slightly at the thought of being an actual mother. "I found him in the ruins of the Tsukuru compound… I figured you would know what to do with him…"_

 _Pein frowned at this, his irritation clear. The Tsukuru clan was a branch of Uzumaki, having traveled the Ame long before their home village was destroyed in the war. They had been an important part of the war effort, which unfortunately cost them their lives. "... Konan, hand him to me" Pein stated firmly, as Konan handed the child to him, curious what he planned to do._

 _He'd stare blankly at the baby in his hands, his eyes giving an intimidating purple glare. However, instead of a response in fear, the child only giggled looking up at Pein, much to his and Konan's surprise. "... Konan, you are to gather the top quality infant supplies that you can and then report back to the base, your first priority should be a crib." Pein stated, walking into the tower with the child. "Pein-Sama... Does this mean you intend to raise him?" She'd raise a brow, though inwardly she seemed rather excited. "I plan to train him Konan, outside of that I expect you to handle him... But for what to call him" He'd look down at the child, who was looked at him with strange red eyes. "Enjeru.." And with that, the orange haired man Walked into the tower._

Zash groaned, slowly sitting up as he grunted in pain. His stomach ached as he looked down, his lower torso wrapped in bandaging. He looked around to see Naruto sitting at his bedside and Yugao wearing civilian clothing by the window. "Zash Ni-san!" Naruto jumped from his chair to hug his guardian by the neck tightly, which Zash returned rather quickly.

"Thank Kami you're alright... Yugao what happened?" He turned to the purple haired woman in more curiosity than fear, now that Naruto was safe. "Hard to say… We just found Naruto holding a bloody Kunai and one of his kidnappers dead..." Zash's eyes widened as he noticed Naruto was trembling a bit in his arms... 'His first kill…' Zash thought to himself.

"Naruto... Listen to me... Those people were awful, awful, monsters... they deserved their fate" He'd state, trying to calm the child. Naruto looked to his guardian, horror evident. "But that's just It Zash Ni-san... I don't feel guilty." The 5 year old was on the brink of tears; he had taken somebody's life, and didn't feel a shred of guilt doing so.

Zash gave a small smile before stroking Naruto's blond hair. "That just means you'll be an ideal Ninja Naruto… Now, what do you say when I get out of here we go for a bowl of ramen, all you want." Zash forced a smile, though he couldn't help but mentally weep for his wallet, it wouldn't last the night. Naruto calmed down before smiling, letting go of his guardian before sitting at the edge of his bed. "Jiji-san left you a gift by the way." Naruto stated, causing Zash to raise a brow in curiosity.

Yugao only smiled, handing Zash a medium sized box, which he opened reluctantly. His eyes widened as he looked inside the box, both shocked and amazed. Inside the box, was the standard Jonin gear of Konoha. "But... I didn't stay to finish the test..." Zash sat there in confusion, much to the amusement of Yugao. "True... But you DID defeat 3 Jonin, as asked of you. Welcome to Jonin Status Zash-Kun" Yugao stated happily, causing Zash to nod happily. "Good thing you're getting released today. As I recall, you promised me dinner at, say… 7?" Zash chuckled, nodding his head. "I'll see you then, Yugao-Chan" She nodded before making her exit, leaving Zash and Naruto to themselves.

The recovery process had gone rather smoothly. Other than the occasional check up from the nurses... Albeit not always for medical reasons... Zash didn't get many visitors, allowing him to get some rest. The doctors had put the finishing touches on his stitching, and he was out a free man. He had spent the rest of the day with Naruto; gather the essentials such as food, clothing and such.

What Zash didn't expect, was the number of clan heads checking up on him. As far as he knew most of the other clans disliked, or at the very least felt uncomfortable around him. Yet, to his surprise, the majority of them seemed to be making sure he was alright, from the Nara's to the Yamanaka's. . The only ones so far that haven't would be the Hyuuga's, and the Uchiha's, not that he was surprised. Zash wasn't really a fan of either of their clan heads. They were far too stuck up to him. "Eh, it's not like I need to worry about them at a time like this anyway."

"And who exactly do you mean, Tsukuru-san" Zash sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew the raven haired man all too well, Fugaku Uchiha. "Fugaku... What can I do for the oh so prestigious Uchiha clan head today?" Zash forced a smile, looking towards Fugaku. "For starters, you can stop forcing a smile, it's creepy." Fugaku stated bluntly, causing Zash to wipe his fake smile as he looked towards The Uchiha clan head.

"Anything else then?" Zash asked curiously, which only gained a nod from Fugaku. "It is my anniversary today and my why wife asked me to take her out tonight. I simply ask you to watch my youngest son Sasuke while we are away." To say Zash was surprised was a major understatement. The Uchiha were well known for being incredibly prideful, so seeing the clan head ask him for help was rather off.

He had looked to Fugaku's right to see the youngest of the head's sons, Sasuke Uchiha. Judging by the height he couldn't be any older than Naruto, about 5 or 6. He seemed to have the same traits all Uchiha had, their normal pale skin and dark, near black irises. Though this one seemed, off, for an Uchiha. He had noticed Sasuke was smiling, contrary to Zash's thought of the Uchiha being cold.

"Umm, that depends... How long will you be gone?" Zash asked, still in a bit of a surprised daze. "My schedule demands my attention at around 7, so we should return for Sasuke at around 6:50 p.m., if not sooner." Zash gave it thought for a bit... Did he really have 10 minutes to prepare for his date? '... Eh, what's the worst that can happen?' "Alright Fugaku... I'll do it." Zash nodded, the two men shaking each other's hands before walking off.

 **So next time Zash is going to take care of Sasuke and Naruto, will the two get along this time around? Guess we'll have to see.**


End file.
